


Out Sick

by LeonKumkwata



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Kissing, M/M, Mondo does a nice thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKumkwata/pseuds/LeonKumkwata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru gets sick and Mondo decides to take some notes for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Sick

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ishimaru / Mondo Fanfic.

"...sum of the squares of the lengths of the other two sides. Thus, a^2 + b^2 = c^2."  
  
What the hell is she talking about? Mondo thought this to himself as he stared at the board in front of him, currently covered in a large amount of mathematical equations. It's not like he takes notes in his classes all that often, since most of his notes end up having mostly doodles or eraser marks on them. But today was different; he had to make sure he got as much of these notes as he could on paper.  
  
It's not like he was going to study or anything, that wasn't really his thing. As he jotted down a few more notes on the paper, Mondo glanced at the currently unoccupied seat next to him. Ishimaru usually sat next to him, but the kid was apparently out sick that day, which was more uncommon than Mondo taking notes. The kid was probably sitting at home right now freaking out about everything he was going to miss. Knowing that, Mondo decided to help out and take notes for him. Luckily for him, the only class that was giving notes was this one. Mondo would head over to the Ishimaru's home after school and give them to him.  
  
Soon, the bell rang for the lunch. Mondo stared down at his paper, taking in the extremely illegible notes he had just taken. Though Mondo could read them fine, he knew for a fact no one else could fully understand what he wrote. Panicking slightly, Mondo looked over his shoulder at Naegi, who was currently stuffing a few things into his bag.  
  
"Oh, Naegi." Mondo called to him. Naegi glanced up at him with the expression he normally wore: slightly nervous but obligatory. "Ah, yes Mondo?" He asked. Mondo held up his notes to Naegi, who took the notes into his hands. "Uh… Does this seem legible to you?" he asked hesitantly. Naegi, who was already shocked by the hesitation in his voice and by the fact he was so concerned about the legibility of his notes, looked over them.  
  
"Well.. They aren't that bad.. But I can't really say that I can read it that well." Naegi commented, handing the paper back to Mondo, who took it back. "Alright.. Thanks." Mondo said has he turned back in his desk. Naegi stood quietly for a moment as he watched Mondo pull out another piece of paper and begin to copy his notes over again. Though Naegi had his suspicions as to why he was re-writing his notes, he smiled and headed out of the room to go to lunch, leaving Mondo to his work.  
  
….  
  
"..Ah no, that's fine! I'll ask someone else.. Thank you, Fujisaki." A weak Ishimaru stated into his home phone. He had been trying to find someone who had the work from the day of school he missed. Fujisaki was his first thought as he normally took good, clean notes. Unfortunately, he had missed classes as well but for his own reasons that he wished to not discuss in detail. Ishimaru relaxed on his pillow with a frustrated sigh. He wasn't sure how it happened, but Ishimaru came down with some sort of illness the day before, that only got worse over night and his family prevented him from getting to school, though they didn't stick around to take care of him.  
  
Sitting up again, Ishimaru scrolled through his contacts, trying to think of who could possibly have the work and wouldn't throw a fit giving it to him. He was thinking maybe Celestia or Togami might have them, but he didn't know how to deal with them in a way that wouldn't get him injured or yelled at. With a light sigh, Ishimaru kept looking till he got to Mondo's name. Though he trusted his brother, he knew for a fact he couldn't take notes to save his life. Even so, it wouldn't hurt to check and see how he is.  
  
Ishimaru hit the call button under his name and held the phone up to his ear. After a few moments of ringing, a voice answered. "Ishimaru?" Mondo's rough voice answered. Ishimaru got a small smile on his lips at the sound of it. "Greetings, brother! How are you today?" Ishimaru tried to say in a happier voice, but it came out sickly and weak.  
  
".. I should be asking you that, brother." Mondo said with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "I'm just fine! But I didn't call you to make small talk, I need to ask if by some chance you got the work from today..?" Ishimaru asked. There was a pause before he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Ishimaru raised an eyebrow before struggling out of bed and walking down the hall, phone still pressed to his ear. "Ah, one second brother, someone is at the door…" he said, still not getting an answer on the other end. As he walked down the stairs, he checked his phone and saw that he was still connected to Mondo, but wasn't sure why he wasn't answering.  
  
Once Ishimaru got to the door, he glanced through the peephole on the door, met with the sight of his brothers outrageously styled hair. Ishimaru was highly confused as Mondo lived in the complete opposite direction of the school, so coming to his home would have been way out of the way. Ishimaru unlocked the door and pulled it open as quickly as he could, shutting his phone and sticking it in his pocket.  
  
"Oh! Brother, why didn't you tell me you were coming..." Ishimaru said, leaning most of his weight to the now open door. Mondo had a look of concern on his face as a small blush crossed his cheeks. "Well... I uh… I..." Mondo stuttered out. Why was this so hard for him to do? It's just some notes! Ishimaru was staring at him too, so instead of trying to say it, Mondo dug into his bag and pulled out some papers, holding them up to Ishimaru.  
  
"…" Ishimaru took the papers and read them over, and his eyes were met with poorly written notes from their shared Mathematics class. Ishimaru looked up at Mondo, who now had his arms crossed and was staring to the side.  
  
"Brother… You took notes for me today?" Ishimaru asked, and Mondo nodded almost shyly. "…" Ishimaru looked over the papers again, trying to process as to why Mondo would go to the trouble of doing something he so obviously loathes, just for him. Mondo was getting uneasy by now. "If you can't read them that's fine, I can go see if Naegi or Leon has them in-" Mondo stated but was cut off. "Brother, If I wasn't so sick I could hug you right now."  
  
Mondo was taken aback by Ishimaru's words. "Wh..what?" Mondo asked. Ishimaru set the papers on a nearby table and turned back to Mondo. "They aren't the best notes in the world, but it's the fact you wrote them for me in the first place! I'm so glad!" Ishimaru confessed. Mondo couldn't stop the uncontrollable blush that broke out across his face at his words.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal." Mondo stated. Ishimaru shook his head, but before he could talk, he started coughing, causing Mondo to gasp and step inside. "You need to go lay down, you don't seem too good right now." Mondo urged him back, taking the papers and setting them on the desk in Ishimaru's room.  
  
Ishimaru sat down on his bed, feeling light headed before laying back. Mondo sighed and helped Ishimaru get back under his covers. "Thank you, brother." Ishimaru stated weakly as his voice started to betray him. Mondo clicked his tongue and nodded. "No trouble at all…"  
  
Mondo had to admit, even though Ishimaru was sick, he looked adorable. His face was red and he had a small layer of sweat building up, and if that wasn't enough, Ishimaru was making weak face with his eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly open.  
  
Mondo kneeled down by the bed, staring at Ishimaru. "What's wrong, brother?" Ishimaru inquired when he glanced over at Mondo. Before Ishimaru could comprehend, there was a slight pressure being applied to his lips and a hand on his cheek. His eyes went wide as he watched his brother mesh his lips with his own. Ishimaru felt conflicted, as if he wanted to push Mondo away but at the same time he didn't want him to stop. Though, Mondo pulled away before he could decide.  
  
"S-Sorry…" Mondo apologized, feeling horrible that he just took advantage of Ishimaru's illness. Ishimaru shook his head, his face becoming more flushed. "It's okay, brother.." He reached up, pulling downward lightly on Mondo's shirt. Even If Mondo wanted to stop himself, the look that Ishimaru gave him broke his defenses down. Placing one hand on Ishimaru's cheek and the other by his head to support himself, he planted his lips back on Ishimaru's. This time though, Ishimaru returned it full heartedly.  
  
…  
  
"Where is Mr. Oowada?" The teacher said two days later. Ishimaru recovered from his illness quickly, but it seemed that all the close contact and lip locking he had done with Mondo caused him to get ill as well. "He is out sick today, sir." Ishimaru stated, his face flushing deeply. Half of the class giggled as they got assumptions in their minds as to how he got sick, and Ishimaru probably agreed with them.  
  
"Mondo, are you here?" Ishimaru called when he got to Mondo's home after school. Mondo was laying on the couch, covered by a thin blanket and sleeping soundly. Ishimaru couldn't help but smile as he went over and joined his love on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> That came out a lot better than I expected it to.


End file.
